


Rush

by RikuNghts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KurooTsukki - Freeform, M/M, My first Haikyu fic, Relationship(s), Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts
Summary: Tsukishima had never intended to fall for someone from another school.Scratch that. Tsukishima had never intended to fall for someone, period.





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyu! fic. I absolutely adore KurooTsukki, so I had to write this. Initially this was supposed to be something else, but I started trying to write a brief backstory, and it got too long to be effective. So instead, this is going to be a multi-chapter piece. New chapters will be posted every few days and will be longer than this first one. I'm sorry this is so short!

Tsukishima had never intended to fall for someone from another school. 

Scratch that. Tsukishima had never intended to fall for someone, period. 

He didn’t need the drama of being in a relationship. He saw what it did to the people around him, and honestly, he couldn’t be bothered. There was always someone else to think about, and dates to remember, and things to do. He would have to be careful of that person’s feelings, and do things they wanted to do. It was a hassle. Volleyball was hell enough sometimes. It wasn’t that he hated it, but he didn’t love it, either. It was a club, and it was something to do. Yeah, he got to play with his friend, but Yamaguchi had always been the only other person he could tolerate other than his family. 

Tokyo was just another hassle in a long line that this club was turning out to be. Sure, he noticed the other players from the four teams they had been invited to play with. Many of them were tall; maybe not as tall as he was, except for that kid on Nekoma, but they were good players. He could admit that. Did he want to be that good? Eh. More work. 

Which was why when he found himself cornered into helping block by the captain of Fukurodani and the captain of Nekoma, he was less than thrilled. He went along with it the first time after they poked at his pride. The second time he had been less than willing until Yamaguchi stood up to him and showed his backbone. If he had to admit it, his friend had look cool getting all passionate like that. 

Even if it did look exhausting. 

The night before the last day at camp, Tsukishima wasn’t able to sleep. Something bothered him, though he couldn’t pinpoint what his mind was racing about. Someone - probably Hinata - was snoring and it grated on his nerves even more than usual. He got up to use the bathroom and take a quick walk. Maybe it would be enough to settle him to sleep. The team had been slowly improving, and he hoped to use what he had learned from practicing with Kuroo and Bokuto in the matches tomorrow. 

After washing his face, he left the bathroom only to run right into someone. 

“Ch’,” Tsukishima started before he realized who it was. 

“Oya? Couldn’t sleep, Megane-kun?” The captain of Nekoma took a step back, hand on his hips. A smirk crossed his features. His eyes were half-lidded, as if he was half asleep, but they usually looked like that, so who knew? 

“Tsukishima,” he reminded him, annoyed. “And not really,” he added quietly, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “Excuse me,” he added, trying to sidestep the captain. He had his head down and he barely saw it when an arm shot out, slamming against the wall by his head, blocking his path. 

Everything happened quickly after that. Tsukishima couldn’t remember the exact moment everything changed, or even what words were said, but he found himself kissing - or being kissed by - Kuroo, his back pressed against the wall by the bathroom. 

Lips were rough and persistent, not letting him move back enough to get away, and he found he didn’t really want to get away enough anyway. 

Kuroo was nearly as tall as him, so it made the kissing easy. He reached out and grabbed his shirt, fingers twisting in the fabric, but instead of pushing him away, he pulled him closer. Hands settled on his hips, tugging lower bodies flush together. They both groaned simultaneously. 

“Come on,” Kuroo said roughly. He grabbed Tsukishima’s wrist and tugged him around the corner, away from the bathroom and anyone who might get up in the middle of the night. 

He could have backed out. He could have shoved Kuroo and ran back to the safety of the others, but he didn’t. He followed and he found himself pinned by the third year’s heavier body. Hands fumbled with clothing enough to release straining erections. Tsukishima didn’t last long. His shout was muffled by Kuroo’s lips. The older boy came shortly after, biting at Tsukishima but not enough to make them bleed. 

Afterwards they cleaned up silently. Tsukishima could feel the flush that had spread from his face and ears down his neck. 

“Night, Tsukki,” Kuroo said with a wink before he left the room, leaving him alone to figure out what the hell had just come over him. 

The rest of camp passed as if nothing had happened between them. Kuroo’s eyes might have lingered slightly longer on him, and maybe he looked a little more often, but Tsukishima couldn’t be sure that was normal. He knew he was watching the captain more often, but had anything really changed? 

Sometimes his pulse quickened, and he felt a rush thinking about what they had done. If he was honest with himself, he wanted it again. Wanted to feel those hands on his hips, lips pressed against his. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi stared up at him, wide eyes tinged with concern. 

“Hmm?” 

“You seem distracted. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, fine,” he replied, and finished packing his bag. 

Everyone was boarding the bus when Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi called out for him to wait. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but he turned and got an enthusiastic hug and slap from Bokuto and a nod from Akaashi. 

“Remember, you’ll have your moment and then you’ll be hooked!” Bokuto nearly yelled. 

“Bokuto-san, please. You don’t need to yell.” 

Kuroo grinned, wrapping an arm around Tsukishima. “You have a lot of potential. Let’s see what happens next time we play.” The hand slipped a little lower and Tsukishima found a small slip of paper pressed into his hand. Kuroo winked and followed Bokuto to say goodbye to Daichi. 

Tsukishima didn’t have to look at the paper to know what was written inside of it. The corners of his lips twitched as he fought a small smile and boarded the bus.


	2. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kuroo run into each other again at Nationals, but their time alone is short lived, and they are reduced to texting and phone calls. Tsukishima begins to wonder if they'll ever continue what they started at training camp, or if they're nothing more than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy chapter two! There will be at least two more chapters, possibly three, so for now I am leaving it open.

They didn’t see each other often after that. Tsukishima had Kuroo’s cell phone number, but he’d never been one to message people out of the blue. He had the number programed into his phone, but he didn’t know how to just reach out to him. That might imply some sort of relationship, or that he wanted to continue what had happened, but it had just been a one-off and he was fine with that. 

At least he thought it had been. Right? So maybe sometimes at night he woke up drenched in sweat, achingly hard in his shorts from the dreams he had of Kuroo. The more he tried to fight it, the harder it was to fall asleep, so he usually gave in to the urges and chased his release through the memory. 

Soon the memory wasn’t enough and waking up in the middle of the night was getting old. As he lay in bed before sleep, visions of the two of them alone in the club room - sometimes in Tokyo, sometimes in Miyagi, always with Tsukishima pressed against the wall, pinned by Kuroo’s shorter but more solid body - danced through his mind. 

No one seemed to know what had happened at the training camp, but a few times he caught Yamaguchi staring at him. 

“What?” he asked one day before lunch. 

“Did anything happen at camp?” he asked after looking startled, as if he hadn’t been expected to be caught staring. 

“No. Why do you ask?” 

“You just seem different since then.”

“How?” 

Yamaguchi shrugged. “I don’t know. Just different. It’s not bad, I guess.” 

“You guess?” 

His friend had the grace to blush. “I mean it’s fine, it’s good. You just seem different. I don’t know. Forget I said anything.”

Tsukishima tried, but he wondered how he had changed. Inwardly he felt a little different, but how was that showing to others? It didn’t seem like anyone else noticed it, so he pushed his friend’s words to the back of his mind. 

Nationals came and they ran into each other again. Kuroo wasn’t alone the first time they saw each other. He was with Kenma and some other people from his team, but he was warm and friendly, just as before. Bokuto showed up, too, and he was as noisy as usual. Kuroo might have winked, but he couldn’t be sure. 

Later, when he separated from his team to use the bathroom, he ran into Kuroo. Literally. Again. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” he said mildly before Nekoma’s captain pulled him into the bathroom and shoved him into a stall. 

Kuroo tasted just as he had before, and Tsukishima didn’t question it. He pulled him closer, even taller now than he had been, and found he had to tilt his head down just a little to reach his lips. 

“You didn’t call or text,” Kuroo said. It would have sounded like an accusation if his voice hadn’t been breathy. 

Tsukishima didn’t know how to respond. So he didn’t. He had been about to reach into Kuroo’s shorts when the bathroom door banged open and laughing voices filled the air. They stilled, breathing heavily and trying to mask the sounds. Kuroo’s grin widened and Tsukishima wondered if this was somehow exciting for him. It would just be a pain if they got caught. Neither of them needed it before the matches. They would probably be benched or worse. 

Silently, Kuroo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. When he pressed Tsukishima’s thumb against it to unlock the screen, he wondered what he was getting at, but he couldn’t ask without giving them away. He glanced down to see Kuroo finding his own number and then sending a text to himself. The door opened and closed again as everyone else left. 

“I should head back. Kenma’s probably wondering where I went,” Kuroo said, and without another word he left. 

Tsukishima had never been harder in his life, and it took him a long time to calm down. 

They didn’t have a single moment alone after that, though Tsukishima had been looking for a way. He was sure Kuroo had been, too. There were moments that it seemed like they might be able to sneak off, but Bokuto would find them and start a boisterous conversation, or Kenma would need Kuroo for something, or Yamaguchi would be tagging along. Tsukishima didn’t mean to be short with his friend, but he was sure at times he had been unnecessarily harsh. Wasn’t like he could explain why, either. 

After the rush of Nationals, they started texting each other. Kuroo was the first, sending a quick message about the end of the year. He was staying in Tokyo for university, and he hoped Tsukki would visit. 

Not knowing how to respond that, he ignored the text until Kuroo became more insistent. He finally relented and responded. 

It got him through the rest of the year, and by his second year they were texting on nearly a daily basis. Kuroo told him about his classes, Tsukishima told him how the team was doing. It was hard, rebuilding the team with Sawamura, Sugawara, and Azumane gone, but they were doing all right. He wasn’t sure they would make Nationals again that year, but Kuroo told him to keep hope. 

They made plans for Tsukishima to visit over the summer holiday when he had time off from practice, but he couldn’t convince his mother to let him go to Tokyo by himself, even when he told her he wanted to get some extra blocking practice with Kuroo. When the training camp came, Kuroo had promised to visit, but something came up and he couldn’t make it. 

Tsukishima tried not to be disappointed. It wasn’t like they had a relationship. Not really. They’d fooled around exactly once and shared a few heated kisses stolen in the bathroom at Nationals. Maybe he jerked off every night before bed thinking of Kuroo, and maybe his dreams at that point had gotten far beyond the simple groping off the first dreams, but that was all he had. 

Ennoshita turned out to be a great captain. They fought hard and, even though they had lost three of their best players, including their Ace, Tanaka had stepped up in Azumane’s place. When it came time for the prefectural tournament, it was clear that the other teams had suffered from losing their third years, too, and some hadn’t recovered. When they faced Shiritorizawa again in the finals, the battle was tough, but not as difficult as it had been the year before. Ushijima was gone and Tsukishima was strong enough to block anyone on their team. 

They were going to Nationals again. 

“I told you you would,” Kuroo crowed on the phone. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I’m going to be there,” he added. 

“Will you?” Maybe he sounded a little bitter, but their plans had never worked in their favor before. It seemed they had been reduced to those two stolen moments a year ago. It was a good thing what they had wasn’t a relationship, because nothing could survive such little contact. 

“Of course. This is Nationals we’re talking about. Besides, Nekoma will be there, too.” 

Ah. He should have known. He swallowed the wave of emotion and tried to ignore the hurt. It wasn’t logical, after all. This was nothing but friends fooling around. Twice. A year ago. They were just friends. Who said anything would even happen next time they saw each other?


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nationals have arrived, but where is Kuroo? Just was Tsukishima has all but given up hope of seeing him again, the former Nekoma captain appears. Tsukishima is done waiting for him and knows it's now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! Once again they made me so happy! This chapter takes a decidedly more mature turn, so please be advised! There are two more chapters left, so we are at the halfway point in this story. Please enjoy! Comments are much appreciated!

The day for Nationals came, and Karasuno once again stood in the gymnasium. The new first years looked at everything in awe. Tsukishima kept looking around for Kuroo, hoping to find him in the stands, but he didn’t see him. He checked his cell phone one last time before turning it off with a sigh. 

Nothing. 

“You alright, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked. “You seem distracted.” 

“I’m fine,” he said, and he was. He put his cell phone in his bag and turned to his team. He was here to play, and that was it. If Kuroo was here, he would see him. If he wasn’t, well, things would carry on as they had. 

Fukurodani was also at Nationals, and Tsukishima saw them as they warmed up. Bokuto gave an enthusiastic wave, and he returned the wave with a slight twist of his hand. 

Their first game was close, but they won. They had time to rest before their second match of the day while they waited for the results, and Tsukishima snuck off to use the bathroom. 

If he was honest with himself, he was hoping to run into Kuroo. Third time’s the charm, right? He bit back his disappointment when he didn’t run into him going in or out of the room. Steeling himself for disappointment, he went back to his team and shut out all thoughts of Kuroo. He needed to get his head back in the game. Their second opponent was going to be more of a challenge, and his teammates deserved his complete focus. 

The second game was close, too, but they made it after a point-for-point stalemate in the last set. Sweat poured down Tsukishima’s face as he lined up with his team. Hinata nearly vibrated out of his skin next to him, and Yamaguchi smiled with pride for his three service aces with his jump floater serve. 

As they filed out of the gymnasium for the day, Tsukishima heard his name called from down the hall and he glanced up. 

“Kuroo,” he said, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Great match,” the former captain said, his ever-present grin plastered on his face. “Saw everything. You’ve come a long way, Tsukki.” 

“Thanks.” 

Tsukishima glanced at the rest of the team who stood off to the side waiting for him. “What are you doing now?” 

“Dinner. Meeting. Back to the dorms,” he replied. 

“Kuroo-san! You should join us!” Hinata yelled. 

“Maybe I will.”

“Don’t you have plans with Kenma and the rest of Nekoma?” Tsukishima didn’t mean for it to come out so harsh, and when he thought about it after the fact, he wasn’t even sure why. 

Kuroo had the grace to look sheepish, but he waved his head. “I see them a lot. I’d like to have dinner with you guys, if it’s alright with your coach.” 

“It’s fine, Kuroo-kun. You’re welcome to join us.” 

Tsukishima had no idea how he would make it through dinner. 

Somehow it he made it through, and the post game meeting happened in a rush. When the team was finished discussing their opponents for the next day, Tsukishima excused himself to get ready for sleep. Hinata was pestering Kageyama for just a few tosses, and the two would likely wear themselves and poor Yachi out. Nishinoya and Tanaka had disappeared into the bathrooms to bathe, and Tsukishima debated joining them. 

His body ached, partially from the game but also from being so close to Kuroo but unable to touch him. There was no denying it; he wanted Kuroo, and waiting longer for him was just not happening. 

Grabbing his cell phone from his bag, he pulled up Kuroo’s number and sent him a quick text.

Where are you?

The response came less than a minute later. Over at Nekoma’s dorm. What’s up? 

Meet me. 

The response was instant. Where? 

Where should they meet? Tsukishima frowned, trying to think of a secluded place. Outside my dorm, behind the building. It should be quiet enough there. They would be able to...talk. 

See you in five. 

Tsukishima shoved his phone in his pocket and slipped from the dorm, glancing behind him a few times to make sure no one was following. 

Tsukishima made it outside in two minutes, and the remaining time before Kuroo joined him dragged on like centuries. He tapped his foot on the pavement, trying to calm nerves he didn’t know he had. 

Kuroo turned the corner, his gait easy as he approached. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he looked like he hadn’t a care in the world. 

Damn him. 

“What’s up, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked. 

Tsukishima reached out, curled his hands into Kuroo’s black shirt and pulled him closer. Their lips met in a painful collision that pushed Tsukishima against the wall. Without missing a beat, Kuroo threaded one hand through Tsukishima’s blond hair and tightened, angling their heads for a deeper kiss. 

Both of them groaned as their bodies pressed together. Tsukishima was achingly hard already, and he could feel Kuroo’s length pressed against his. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo said as he pulled back, taking ragged breaths. “Come on, not here,” he said, pulling Tsukishima’s hand off his shirt tangling their fingers together. He followed him deeper into the shadows before coming to a small building behind the others. Kuroo twisted the handle on the door and it opened silently. “Lucky,” he said and pulled Tsukishima inside. 

A single window lit the space enough for them to see each other, and Tsukishima realized they were in a small storage building. There were some mats on the floor and cleaning supplies tucked in the corner. The shelves were cluttered with supplies, but dust motes danced on the moonbeams. He didn’t want to know how Kuroo knew about this building. 

He didn’t have to think about it for long. Kuroo’s lips were back on his, and those strong hands were in his hair, on his back, his hips, grasping at clothes and finally pulling Tsukishima’s shirt over his head. His own black t-shirt followed and joined the white one on the floor. 

It had been far too long since they’d touched, and Tsukishima’s hands wandered, touching the smooth expanse of skin. Kuroo had filled out a little more in college, his muscles more defined than they had been in high school. He had filled out a little more, too, but was still thin. He had more muscles in his arms from practicing blocking so much, but he would never compare to Kuroo. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo said again as his hands pressed against Tsukishima’s back. 

“Is that all you can say?” Tsukishima quipped, secretly pleased that he had reduced him to single words. 

Kuroo grinned slyly. “Fuck.” 

Their lips crashed together again, and Kuroo pushed him back onto the mats. He stood on them awkwardly, the foam causing him to lose balance, and Kuroo easily toppled over with him. Somehow he softened their landing and ended up pressing their hips together. 

It was Tsukishima’s turn to swear. “Fuck.” 

“I want to,” Kuroo whispered into his ear. “Let me?” 

How could he say no when those hips rolled against him. He was in danger of coming in his shorts right then. He’d fantasized something similar to this how many dozens of times in the last year? 

“Yes,” Tsukishima said when he found his voice. He helped Kuroo remove both of their shorts, and then skin was pressed against skin. He groaned at the feel of the hot body against his own, and he writhed shamelessly, desperate for friction. 

“Slow down,” Kuroo instructed, pulling back and pressing a hand on the center of Tsukishima’s chest. “We got time.” 

“Tch,” he said, unable to come up with anything to say. He should just let Kuroo take the lead. He seemed to know what he was doing, and he certainly had the last time they were together. But he wasn’t content to just lay back. He reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Kuroo’s thick cock. The scheming captain last all semblance of composure as a moan escaped his lips.

“Tsukkiiiii,” he moaned, pressing into his hand. It was his turn to smirk as he ran a finger over the head and twisted gently. 

Lips crashed together again, forceful enough to leave bruises. He would deal with the questions later. For now, he wanted to get off, and he wanted Kuroo to fuck him. 

Neither had come prepared for this, but Tsukishima didn’t want to stop, and neither did Kuroo. Maybe it wasn’t ideal for his first time, but spit was slick enough and when Kuroo thrust fingers into his mouth, he sucked on them, swirling his tongue around the digits until Kuroo was panting and whispering more obscenities. 

Those same digits pressed against him and one slowly slipped inside. He grunted and bit his lip as Kuroo eased inside of him, slowly opening him up. One finger became two, and he closed his eyes to revel in the slight burn. 

“Ready?” Kuroo asked breathlessly some time later. Tsukishima’s body was on fire and he was more than ready. Sweat dripped from his hairline as he nodded, forcing the strained, sibilant “yes” past his lips. 

Kuroo pulled back and lifted his thighs over his own. He positioned himself and slowly pressed inside. 

Tsukishima clung to him as he moved, their bodies rocking together as they chased their orgasms. 

Neither lasted long. How could they when they’d held back for so long? A rush of emotions flooded Tsukishima as he came first, his yell muffled by Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo followed him moments later, biting hard on his lip and grunting. 

Tsukishima was exhausted. He lie still under the collapsed Kuroo, both of them heaving air into their lungs. Kuroo chuckled quietly and pushed his hair off his face. 

“That was worth the wait.” 

“Yes,” Tsukishima said, a small smile flickering across his lips. “Yes, it was.”


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima tries to hide his activity from Yamaguchi, but his best friend is more observant than he would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, my apologies! The next chapter will be the last one, and it will be much longer. This chapter has no Kuroo, but we do get a nice Tsukki and Yams moment!

As much as he wanted to spend the night with Kuroo, Tsukishima knew he had to go back to the dorms soon or people - namely Yamaguchi - would begin to worry. When he checked his phone, he saw no missed messages and breathed a sigh of relief. Either they hadn’t noticed him missing, or they assumed he was getting some practice in. 

 

“You okay?” Kuroo asked for the third time. Tsukishima glared at him before he held up his hands and backed off. “I’m just checking.” 

 

“You’ve asked three times. Why would the answer now be any different than the first two?” 

 

Kuroo laughed. “Point taken, Tsukki. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

 

“Of course.” He stole another kiss before heading back to his dorm. 

 

His legs and lower back were sore, and he hoped it didn’t affect his playing tomorrow, but a shower and hot bath would likely cure him. He cringed as he felt an unfamiliar slickness slip down his leg. 

 

Well, that was unpleasant. He’d make sure one of them was better prepared next time. 

 

He slipped back into the dorm building and made it up to the team room. Some people were in bed sleeping, some were still missing, and others sat around talking quietly. Yamaguchi was watching a video on his phone and he glanced up when Tsukishima slide the door open. 

 

_ Ah, crap. I was hoping he was asleep.  _

 

“Hey, Tsukki. Where’ve you been?” 

 

“I was talking to Nekoma.” Simple and the truth. Kind of. He gathered his things for a shower and left the room. To his horror Yamaguchi got up and followed him. 

 

“Did you practice again?” 

 

“No, just talking,” he said. It had been dim in the dorm room but the bathroom would be bright. He had never been shy about bathing in front of Yamaguchi, and anything he said now would be picked up immediately by his observant friend. “You don’t have to follow me to the bathroom,” he said, trying to modulate his tone. “I won’t drown,” he added as teasingly as he could. 

 

Yamaguchi laughed by kept following him anyway. 

 

He hoped there were no marks left on him anywhere. He didn’t think there was, but then it was dark, and he’d been half out of his mind. 

 

As soon as reached the bathroom, he set down his things in the bathing area and found a tall. He did his best to clean up and tried not to make a noise at the slick fluids.  _ Yeah. Definitely a condom _ , he thought as he got rid of the evidence and left the stall. 

 

Yamaguchi was sitting by the empty bath, waiting for him. Tsukishima sighed and stripped from his clothes, grabbed a low bench and began to wash. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” he asked to fill the silence. It wasn’t something he normally did, the two of them were comfortable with silence, but the quieter it was, the more he though Yamaguchi might notice something. 

 

“Of course. Are you?” 

 

“Tch. Yes.” 

 

He rinsed off his body and hair and stowed his products before stepping gingerly into the hot bath. Yamaguchi noticed. 

 

“Are okay?” 

 

“Just a little sore from the game. That’s all.” 

 

“Hmm…” Yamaguchi murmured. His eyes flicked over to Tsukishima as he lowered himself into the water and then back down at the ground. He flushed. “I don’t mean to look or anything, but you’ve got marks on you. Did you get hurt?” 

 

Tsukishima swore silently and glanced around. “What? I don’t see any marks.” 

 

“Umm…on your hips.” 

 

He glanced down but couldn’t see through the hot water. “Ah, I’m sure it’s nothing.” He sank further into the water. 

 

“And your neck.” 

 

“What?” Tsukishima felt the blood drain from his face. “Where?”

 

Yamaguchi wouldn’t meet his eyes as he gestured to the place where his neck curved into his collarbone. “It looks like a bruise.” 

 

_ Fuck. When did he do that?  _ Tsukishima couldn’t remember lips on his neck, but again… “Bug bite or something.” 

 

“Tsukki...don’t lie to me.” 

 

“What? I’m not.” 

 

“You’re...you’re seeing Kuroo-san, aren’t you?” 

 

Alarmed, Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi, who had finally picked up his head and met his eyes. “I’m not blind. You’re my best friend. I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. You hooked up with him, didn’t you?” 

 

“I…” 

 

“You don’t have to say it. I know you did. It’s pretty obvious.” 

 

“Fuck,” Tsukishima swore. “Is it?” 

 

“To me. The other’s probably won’t notice. At least not when you’re dressed, but that hickey…” 

 

“I’m going to kill him.” 

 

Yamaguchi hid a laugh behind his hand. “I’m sure Hinata will think it’s a bug bite. If he asks.” 

 

He was right. Hinata was an idiot. No one would notice, and those that would probably wouldn’t say anything. He sank under the water, holding his breath as long as he could before he came back up, inhaling loudly. 

 

“How long has this been going on?” 

 

“Ah... since training camp. First year.” 

 

Yamaguchi frowned. “That long and you didn’t tell me?” 

 

Tsukishima shrugged. “It’s not like anything really happened.” And it hadn’t. Not until this evening. “We’re not...seeing each other really. I mean tonight was…” he trailed off. “And it had only been that one other time, really.” 

 

“He lives in Tokyo,” Yamaguchi offered and Tsukishima nodded. “Do you like him?” 

 

Did he? Tsukishima let his head drop back onto the ledge and he stared up at the ceiling. He certainly thought about him a lot. He got off to thoughts of him most nights. But was that just a release or did he want more? He remembered the disappointment when he couldn’t see Kuroo and how he’d been hurt, just a bit, when their paths were separated. 

 

“Yeah,” he said, his breath coming out in a rush. “I like him.” 

 

“I’m glad for you, Tsukki. And he likes you?” 

 

“I think so. But I mean, he’s in college.” 

 

“But he came to see you.”

 

“He came here to see Kenma.” 

 

“But he came to dinner with us and met up with  _ you _ .” 

 

“I don’t know what will happen next year.” 

 

“None of us do,” Yamaguchi said wisely. “But if you really like him, and he likes you then… you can make it work. You always go for what you really want, Tsukki. If you want this, you’ll get it.” 


End file.
